No Regrets
by BlackxPearlxPen
Summary: After all the years that have past, after everything they’ve been through, he still loves her. Percabeth, OOC, possibly AU. First completed fic, R&R!


A/N: Ok this is my first COMPLETED story! It only took me ten minutes, so keep that in mind… It's completely OOC and possibly AU, but bare with me. Rated T for mild swearing, sexual references and "adult themes".

BTW it's Percabeth, obviously. R&R! Please. *Looks hopefully at readers*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He's watching her.

It's no longer something he can help. What with her curly, luminous blonde hair glinting in the sunlight, the way her piercing gray eyes shine as she laughs in amusement… The list of cliches could go on and on. It almost makes him sick. He shouldn't be thinking these things about his best friend, daughter of his father's "sworn enemy". But he's given up fighting his feelings for her. She's absolutely utterly perfect and he knows he has to tell her how he feels or he shall die.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He has to be near her.

When she's pushed into the lake by some rowdy campers, the laughter bubbles up inside him until he erupts, hands on his aching sides as he laughs and laughs. She is not impressed. After a half-hearted attempt at a splash, she remembers that he is the son of Poseidon- she cannot make him wet. But he can make her warm again. He quirks an eyebrow at her request, then obliges. Both parties ignore the warm feeling inside their hearts as their bodies touch, generating heat from one to the next. It hurts to touch her, but it hurts twice as bad to be parted from her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He can't resist her.

This party gives him another reason to hate Silena. Her extreme makeover on Annabeth is testing his limits on a whole new level. Her eyes stand out against the most minimal amount of make up, her gorgeous hair is loose and flowing gently down her back, her tight and revealing clothes awaken something inside of him… Something so animalistic, it scares the living Hades out of him. The worst thing is, he's not the only one staring at her. He clenches his fists as two boys from the Hermes cabin approach her, desperate to claim her for the next dance. The creature inside him cheers in triumph as she politely rejects them. Now his mind is made up. He needs to tell her his true feelings. He needs to tell her how much he needs her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He wants her.

He backs her up against a wall, fear and lust blazing in her eyes as he whispers sweet nothings in her ear, his hot breath making her shiver.

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" he hisses. Her breath hitches- then she starts breathing again, faster than before. Her body against his and the way she's looking at him are enough to drive him mad. But it's not enough. He needs to taste her, to _ravage _her. To feel her sweet lips on his, to hear her cry out in ecstasy as he shows her exactly how much he cares for her. As he slyly licks her earlobe, she grabs his face and presses her sweet lips against his. It is bliss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He loses her.

Athena is not going to be happy.

At first there are tears. Then anger. She shouts at him, screaming insults and hurling abuse in his direction. Instead of shouting back, he kisses her. He hates it when she's upset. Instead of showing remorse, she slaps him and storms out of the room, her pregnancy test lying forgotten on the floor.

Head in his hands, he permits a single tear to leak out of the corner of his eye. After a night of utter togetherness, they are now further apart than ever. He is _unbelievably_ stupid.

The camp is abuzz with rumours. Only Grover and Tyson are there when he needs them. He's still young, but he knows he's screwed up big time. Annabeth had dreams, didn't she? How could she become an architect with their bastard child on the way? The last thing he remembers that night is stepping into the ocean and wishing he were able to drown.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He loves her.

After all the years that have past, after everything they've been through, he still loves her. Even after the numerous death threats from Athena and the looks of disappointment from Poseidon, he is so glad that he followed the advice of his mother.

_If you love her so much, why are you still standing here talking to me?_

He has never regretted running all the way to her house to tell her everything. To tell her how much he loves her, how sorry he is, how he wants to raise their child together. She smiled at him, and he knew it was going to be ok. And it has been. She hasn't entirely forgiven him and he doesn't expect her to. But maybe with time, she will come to accept him. Maybe, at that point, she already had.

He held her hand in the delivery room. He soothed her pains with gentle kisses on the forehead and took every word of abuse with good nature. He guesses that's why she must love him as much as he loves her. They both understand each other. They both knew there was no reason to get married. The only opinion that mattered to them was Prudence Jackson's, and she didn't seem to have any objection to being a bastard.

As he puts his baby girl to sleep and gets into bed with his love, her gray eyes pierce his soul and he knows that he doesn't regret a single moment.

"I love you, Wise Girl."  
"Get some sleep, Seaweed Brain"

END.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Aw! I guess. Sorry to referring to Prudence Jackson as a "bastard child", I'm not sure why I did that. I don't really think when I write.**

**Let me know what you think! **

**~BlackxPearlxPen~**


End file.
